


Lowkey Flirting

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Foot Flirting, Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved AU, Touch-Starved Keith, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Keith just wants to touch Lance and Lance is a mess.





	Lowkey Flirting

## Lowkey Flirting

"Hey, Lance?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I hug you?"

Lance nearly fell off his chair, choking on the space goo he'd currently been eating. Keith didn't even blink, simply watching Lance out of the corner of his eye as he waited for his reply.

"S-sure," Lance coughed out, surprised and a little nervous.

Ever since Lance and Keith talked, things had been going smoothly. Their relationship got better, they still bickered but it was always friendly. Then after awhile Keith had started linking their pinkies together. At first it was rare, just when they sometimes stood near each other. Then it turned into hand holding. Lance wasn't opposed, in fact it made him really happy. Slowly he started to link their pinkies together too, just to see if it was okay, and suddenly small parts of them were always touching.

Perhaps Lance had expected the hug to come naturally too. Maybe that was why he was freaking out, because he hadn't expected Keith to just outwardly ask him for a hug, nonetheless while they were eating in the kitchen. Yeah, Lance was just caught off guard, that's why his heart was racing.

"Cool," Keith replied, then he went back to his food.

Lance was ready to faint.

Honestly he shouldn't be surprised. Keith's social skills weren't the best, in fact they were almost none existent. At least sometimes. He was getting better, but in times like these Lacne was reminded of just how dumb Keith could be.

He'd worked himself up for nothing, and honestly, Lance was a little disappointed. He'd looked forward to hugging Keith, he realized.

Lance almost pissed himself when he felt something crawling up his leg, then his head jerked up and he stared at Keith. The bastard wasn't even looking at him. Keith was casually eating his space goo while also foot-flirting with him.

"You--" Lance sputtered. Keith looked up innocently, and Lance didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh. Sometimes that bastard was just too precious for Lance to handle. He stroked his leg over Keiths too.

When Keith smiled at him, soft and small, Lance knew he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** The first part of my Touch Starved Keith AU got so good feedback I decided to post part two! I honestly wasn't sure if this was going to continue, but you people are too good so here it is!
> 
> This is more of a ficlet than anything else, which is what this collection is going to be containing mostly. As always though I hope you enjoy it and I appreciate every comment and/or kudo!
> 
> Btw; I'm sorry that I suck at titles... it might change if I come up with something better!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legandry Defender or anything related to it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
